Naruto Tentens everything redux
by True Assassins
Summary: Team Taka destroyed the hidden leaf and killed Naruto in front of his wife Tenten right before she is killed the jubbi asks if she would like to start over she says yes watch as she and Naruto change the future need beta reader please
1. Chapter 1

****

Yo this is KingSithis here with the Revised Chapter 1 of Naruto Tenten's everything I would like to thank my Beta Savanin for helping fix up the chapters 1 and 2 and the coming chapters for all my stories

**Naruto Tenten's everything redux**

**KingSithis-This is a story challenge from death Nightwalker666**

Tenten stood there looking down at her husband, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who was smiling at her while bleeding heavily. He had just been hit by Sasuke's Kirin attack and was slowly dying from blood loss and Kyuubi could do nothing. The demon fox had come to see Naruto as a son, as he had come to see Kyuubi as the father he never had. So when Naruto closed his eyes, Kyuubi said, "I am sorry, kit."

Sasuke came and was mid swing with his Kusanagi sword when everything stopped and Tenten heard a voice say, **"**W**ould you like to start over and right everything that went wrong?" **

She looked around and did not see anybody. Then there was a bright flash of light and there stood the Juubi no Kirin (mythical thunder beast).

Tenten yelled, "Please don't kill me! I need to live and give birth to our twins!"

The Juubi just chuckled and said, **"Do not fear child I am here to offer you a chance to go back in time and change certain things in the past that made this dark future."** She then began pointing to the black fire of the Amaterasu and all their dead comrades.

Tenten said, "Yes, I would like to change this, but what's the catch?"

The Juubi no Kirin said, **"Call me Kairi and all you have to do is have Naruto go into the forest of death. There he will get his memories from this future and get the Kirin summoning contract. You will also hold my soul and become my Jinchuuriki and Naruto will continue be Kyuubi-kun's vessel. When your kids will be born and grow up, we will get married when we turn 20. Oh, and also, you need to know that Naruto's grandparents are Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. His grandfather on his mother's side was really Salamander Hanzo."**

Tenten was wide eyed. She was so excited to be married to someone who was related to her idol. Kairi also told her that he would have a new bloodline that would give him all the elements, sub elements, and rare elements, plus make his bones sprout from his body and burst with flame to make flaming bone arrows and other weapons(think Spyke from x-men evolution). Tenten was awed because her husband would be more powerful than ever. Kairi then told her to tell Naruto to seek out Hanzo and tell him that he was his grandson and to prove it have him, to do a blood match test and then have him come to Konoha because Pein was going to kill him to take over Amegakure and start Akatsuki.

Tenten nodded and Kairi sent Tenten into the past.

When Tenten woke up, she found that she was in a weapon shop/house where she had lived with her father, Dustin Higurashi, and her mother, Gale Higurashi. She smiled and went down stairs to see her mom cooking breakfast and her dad sitting at the table cleaning a newly crafted pair of sais.

She had stars in her eyes when she saw these, and said, "Dad, can I see those please?"

Dustin turned around and smiled while passing them to her. She looked at them and noticed these were the sais she gave Naruto for an anniversary gift for their first year as husband and wife right before Team Taka attacked and destroyed the village and killed her Koibito (Male lover). Tenten then decided to tell her mom and dad everything that happened in the future. When they looked at her like she was lying, she asked, "Kairi is there any way to prove what I just told them?

Kairi said, **"Yes child touch their foreheads, and say 'transfer memory,' and they will come into your mindscape and see what your saying is true."**

Tenten nodded and said, "Mom, Dad, there is a way I can prove this to you, but you have to trust me." They both nodded and she said, "Mom, sit next to dad and do not worry about the food. You will only be out for a second when in the mindscape, even though it will feel like you were in the mindscape for days. Okay?" They both nodded and Tenten walked up and said, "Transfer memory," while touching their foreheads.

They woke up in a beautiful cloud like structure and thought they were in heaven when Kairi came in and said, "You are not in heaven, you are in Tenten's mindscape and what she said is true. I will show you the memories of what happened in the future. Sit down because this will take 6 days."

And for 6 days they sat there watching as Tenten was rejected by Neji, who said he did not love her, he just wanted to fuck her; Lee dying in her arms when he saved her from a Chidori from Sasuke; Gai dying from a Raikiri from Kakashi, who betrayed Konoha with Sasuke, because Tsunade loved 'the Demon' like he was her own grandson, which he was, but Kakashi didn't know that and he didn't care. Kakashi hated Minato for getting with Kushina and having a son because he thought that Minato would only need him as family. So he betrayed Minato when he left with Naruto and told Danzo that Kushina was married to Minato. Danzo kidnapped her and raped her relentlessly until he grew tired of her and executed her, right after he told Naruto she was his mother and that he kidnapped her when after he was born. Naruto became infuriated and that was when Sasuke used his Kirin attack on him. Sakura was killed by Suigetsu cutting her head off with Kubikiri Houcho (Zabuza's Sword). Karin had killed all the medics, with Shizune dying first; and finally Sasuke killing Naruto, and then going to kill Tenten when the deal was made and Tenten was sent here to right everything.

Then one thought went through their minds - was she still pregnant? Gale asked if she could take a look since she was a medic nin and Tenten nodded. When Gale checked, she sighed in relief knowing that she would not be a young grandma. She had Tenten when she was 16 years old and Tenten was now 13, so Gale was 29 now, which would make her a very young grandma. But she wondered who got her daughter pregnant in the first place.

Tenten said, "If I tell you, and you hate him, I will leave and hate you for the rest of my life."

Dustin and Gale nodded and she said, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Dustin smiled because he was on Naruto's dad's team when they were Genin. They were even called the Flash Brothers because one could move at the speed of light, and the other could throw weapons at targets at light speed, and hit the bull's eyes when the target was moving. Dustin and Gale had tried to adopt Naruto because they had a marriage contract with Naruto and Tenten signed by Minato and Kushina themselves. When they found out that Tenten would be born 3 months after Naruto, Sarutobi said that he could not let them adopt Naruto because then Minato's and Kushina's enemies would figure out that Naruto was the Minato's son. So Dustin and Gale gave it up, but now they had a good reason to adopt him, and they would show Sarutobi his mistake.

Tenten just went off to the academy after saying goodbye to her parents, saying she wanted to get to know her future husband. Little did she know that at that minute Kyuubi was waking up and he said, **"Kairi it has been too long. I can't wait to see you again."**

Naruto looked around thinking he heard someone say something, and he said, "Did anybody say something?"

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Shut up dobe. No one said anything, you are so stupid."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes at how cool she thought Sasuke looked and sounded and then turned to Naruto and hit him and said, "Sasuke-kun is right Naruto no baka. You are a dobe you should not even be a ninja! You will just die on your first mission!"

What they did not know is that Iruka was outside the room fuming because he heard what the bit- I mean, Sakura and the Gay Avenger said to Naruto when Tenten came in and said, "Naruto can you come with me? We need to talk."

Naruto heard a voice in his head saying to go with her, so he got up, but right as he was going to leave the room Iruka said, "Sorry Tenten, but Naruto has to stay and listen to the lesson if he wants to pass tomorrow's Genin exam."

Naruto looked at him and said, "Whatever."

Naruto never doubted the voice in his head. It was never wrong, so he left with Tenten. Naruto wondered why he thought the voice was never wrong when he had never heard it before, he just shrugged and Tenten said, "Hey I was just going to tell you that I have liked you for a long time, but when you failed the Genin exam last year, I lost the courage to do so and started liking Neji Hyuuga, but he tried to rape me last night and said that he never loved me and never would. He just wanted to fuck me and I was scared and I still am, so I was wondering if you liked me too?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You are cute heaven-chan (Ten in Japanese means heaven and putting it twice means 2 heavens that is what someone told me I really don't know but just go with it because I will not change it)."

Tenten blushed; that was what he called her in the future.

Kairi spoke and said, **"Kiss him on the lips and his memory will start to come back little by little. It will take a few days, maybe 3 or 4, and tell him that he needs to learn his new affinities, when he remembers about the future fully okay?"**

Tenten nodded and looked at Naruto and said, "Hey Naruto-koi." She blushed but let it die down when she noticed he hadn't heard her. She called him and he turned around and she said, "Can I kiss you like a lover would? Just to see what it feels like?"

Naruto was shocked but nodded dumbly. She looked up and leaned in as he looked down and leaned in, and their lips met in a heated kiss and Naruto started to remember some things and deepened the kiss. Tenten moaned and Naruto grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze, causing her to moan louder and she was getting wet. Naruto started to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She allowed it and their tongues battled for dominance. Tenten finally gave up and let Naruto's tongue explore her mouth. He then started to kiss down her jaw line and then up to her ear. She was shivering from excitement and pleasure. Naruto then went for her collarbone and started to suck on her pleasure point. She was moaning really loud now but then she screamed in pleasure when his canines sharpened and he bit her pulse point marking her as his. A tattoo-like-seal, of a nine tailed fox with its fangs bore, appeared on her neck. Tenten did the same to Naruto and he had a ten tailed Kirin on his neck doing the same. Before they could go any further they heard a perverted giggle coming from somewhere close and Naruto punched the air to his right, and a shockwave of air shot out and hit something invisible in the tree causing it to fall down, revealing Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Tenten smiled and said, "Hey Naruto, did you know that this man is your grandpa?"

Jiraiya looked at Tenten and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't slept with any blond women."

Tenten snorted and said, "Oh you slept with one alright. You and Tsunade are Naruto's grandparents."

Jiraiya paled because he now knew that Sarutobi had lied to them and told them that Naruto died. But what she said next shocked him, "Kushina is alive, being held captive by Danzo who is raping her and plans to kill her in three years."

Jiraiya asked how she knew this and Tenten said, "We better go to my house so I can explain everything. Oh and can you teach Naruto shadow clones?"

Jiraiya nodded and they left for Tenten's home. When they got there, the Hokage was there waiting for them and said, "Tenten I am going to put up a sound barrier so no one outside this room can here okay?"

Tenten nodded and Sarutobi said, "Ok, can you prove you are from the future?"

She nodded and performed the memory transfer causing him and Jiraiya to see the same stuff as before, and both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were mad. They promised to kill the Uchiha if he got the seal, and kill Kakashi because he betrayed the village. They were surprised when they found that Tenten was the vessel for Kairi and that all tailed beasts were nice, except Shukaku, who had a crazy monk seal himself inside Shukaku to make him bat shit loco, and mother f-ing crazy.

That night, Naruto was trying to do shadow clones and Tenten was watching when all of a sudden, Ne Anbu came and surrounded him and said, "You will become a weapon for Danzo-sama."

Naruto smirked and said, "I don't think so. Call to the beast inside; free the street sharks!"

An animal spirit came out of nowhere looking at the Anbu and said, "Jaw some!" The shark went into the ground and started to shred the street and ate the Anbu, killing them. The street sharks looked at Naruto and nodded then left.

Tenten smiled remembering that attack. Only, he only had one street shark last time. Now he had 6.

Naruto turned and said, "Let's go tell Jiji."

Tenten nodded and then said, "After that we can do something, 'fun.'" Naruto knew from the way fun was put in quotation marks, she meant have sex. He blushed and blood came out his nose.

Sarutobi was mad because he had just killed 100 Root Anbu trying to kill him so Danzo could become Hokage. Sarutobi heard a knock on his front door and asked, "Who is it?"

While getting his Enma Henged staff ready to strike, he heard someone say, "Jiji it's me."

He sighed and opened the door and asked, "How can I help you Naruto and why are you not in bed?"

Naruto scowled and said, "I was attacked by Anbu wearing blank masks with the word Ne on them."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Naruto we are going to kill Danzo tomorrow. I have a Summoning con…"

But before he could finish Tenten said, "Hokage-sama, I was told by Kairi to have Naruto sign the Kirin Contract."

Sarutobi nodded and said that this contract can be held by someone who already has a contract because they are not picky it was the street shark contract. Naruto smirked while Tenten gaped. Naruto saw Tenten gaping so he went over and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back and moaning.

Sarutobi was sent back via jet pack nose bleed and said, "Please don't do that in front of me."

Naruto said, "We were just kissing."

Sarutobi said, "No, I am talking about you rubbing your knee in her crotch making her moan that loud". They both blushed not knowing they were that loud.

Naruto then went to the forest of death with Tenten and Sarutobi and found the Kirin contract in the middle of the forest guarded by Cerberus, the Guardian of the underworld gates.

He said, **"Why are you here Ningen? I should kill you for disturbing Kairi and Kyuubi-sama's nesting grounds." **Cerberus sniffed the air and stiffened and said, **"Forgive me; I did not know you were their vessels."**

Tenten said, "Kairi said she wants you to hand over the Kirin and Fox contracts."

Cerberus nodded and Tenten signed fox contract while Naruto signed the ones for the Kirin, and then they both signed Street shark. They performed the hand signs and three large puffs of smoke appeared. And when the smoke cleared, there stood three very big, bigger than the three legendary Sannin boss summons.

The Kirin looked around and said, "**Who summoned me? I need to test them."**

Naruto stepped forward and said.

**Hahaha, cliff hanger jutsu**

**Hey this is KingSithis and this story will be updated as soon as I get 10 good reviews if you like give me Ideas on what Tenten wants to do in her alone time with Naruto in the next chapter give me some juicy ideas and if I like it I might put it in the story Should Naruto and Tenten get married before or after the Chuunin exams? If after, when? If before, when?** **Till next time. Ja ne.**


	2. summons salamanders date and sex

**Yo this is KingSithis here with the Revised Chapter 2 of Naruto Tenten's everything I would like to thank my Beta Savanin for helping fix up the chapters 1 and 2 and the coming chapters for all my stories**

"**Who Summoned me?"**

Naruto stepped forward and said, "I did. I hold Kyuubi in a seal because my father sealed him into me."

The Kirin looked at Naruto and asked what he would use their summons for and Naruto said, "To protect those who are precious to me, and the village, even though they hate me for something I had no control over."

The Kirin nodded and said **"I see no lies in your memories or statements. You have my permission to summon us. By the way my name is Silvia."**

"**Who Summoned Me?" **said the Kitsune summon.

"It was me, Tenten, holder of the Juubi no Kirin."

"**Very well you may summon us because you have Kairi-sama in you and he has Kyuubi-sama in him."**

"**Who summoned us?" **said a pair of humanoid sharks that were as tall as the Kirin and Kitsune (think Jab and Slammoo).

"We did. We were hoping you would let us summon your clan when we need help."

"**Yes you may, because you guys are the first to ever be able to summon us, but if you turn evil, we will cut our contract with you. Do you understand?"**

"Yes," Tenten and Naruto said. The summons nodded and they all left back to the summon realm.

Naruto, Tenten, and Sarutobi were about to leave when Cerberus said, "Turn around young ones. I need to mark you with my clans summoning tattoo; the hell hound clan."

Sarutobi was wide eyed and slack jawed. The hell hound contract had been thought a myth; no one had ever found it and it was said to be the strongest contract, under the Bijuu contracts.

_**2 days later**_

Naruto was sitting in his new kitchen with Tenten and his grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, when Jiraiya said, "Alright gaki, you ready to learn the Shadow Clone technique?"

Naruto just looked at him and said, "Finally! Let's go!"

They got outside and Jiraiya showed Naruto the cross shaped hand sign and said, "Shadow Clone jutsu." Another Jiraiya popped up.

Naruto practiced for about an hour until he got it down. What he did not know was that Tenten was watching him make Shadow Clones while raping him with her eyes. But, Naruto did notice the far off look on Tenten's face and the drool coming from her mouth and chuckled because he figured out what she was doing. He walked up to Tenten and placed a kiss on her lips. She snapped out of it and kissed back. When Naruto felt her kiss back he stopped the kiss and Tenten moaned in disappointment. Tenten asked Naruto why he stopped and he just said it was time to start the change in appearance. Tenten felt her body changing, maturing. Her tits went from a small B cup to a large C cup. She got a little bit taller and gained a little muscle that made her look sexy. Naruto's transformation caused him to get taller – about 6 foot 4 – very muscular, but the muscles would not make him slower. His face lost all the baby fat and Tenten gasped when she saw who he looked like.

She whispered that Kairi was not lying when she said he was the grandson of Hanzo the Salamander. Unknown to Tenten and Naruto, a toddler sized Salamander was watching the changes and did the salamander equivalent of a gasp when he saw that Naruto looked like his summoner when he was younger. Then it left to go tell Hanzo, who was on his way to the Leaf after narrowly escaping Pein and his bodies. Hanzo had sent a Salamander to inform his old friend Sarutobi that he would be coming to the Leaf because of a coup that almost cost him his life. The salamander finally made its way back to Hanzo and told him he had a grandson in the Leaf that was treated like crap because he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. When Hanzo heard this he was mad because Danzo told him his daughter, Kushina, and her son, his grandson, both had died when the Kyuubi attacked. He was going to kill Danzo for lying to him.

In Konoha, Danzo was sitting in his office when he felt a shiver going down his spine.

Hanzo was also angry because his daughter was still alive in a torture chamber where she was tortured by Danzo and his men, and raped multiple times a day, and his grandson was mistreated because he held the Kyuubi, meaning he saved the village but they saw him as the demon. Hanzo then used his super speed teleport to get to Konoha faster. When he got there, he just teleported to the Hokage's office and knocked out the secretary, then knocked on the door he heard a 'come in.'

He opened the door to see Sarutobi talking to what looked like a younger version of his self and said, "Excuse me Sarutobi, but what is that young man's last name?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto then paled as he saw that he looked like a younger version of Salamander Hanzo. He said, "Uzumaki."

Hanzo then asked if his mother was Uzumaki Kushina, and Sarutobi nodded. Then Hanzo said, "Did you know that Kushina is my daughter and is still alive and being raped by Danzo who told me she died, along with my grandson?"

Sarutobi had a dark look on his face because he did not know that Danzo had the princess of rain and whirlpool as a personal fuck slave right now and if he didn't do something then Hanzo would tell Jiraiya and Tsunade, and they would raise hell on the village.

Sarutobi said, "I did know Danzo had Kushina because we have someone who came from a destroyed future by making a deal. It is your grandson's girlfriend. They just got together after Naruto taught her how to use the shadow clone technique and they have a date right after this meeting."

Naruto looked at Hanzo and asked, "Are you really my grandfather?"

Hanzo looked at Naruto and said, "I guess so. after you're date I am going to put you through boot camp from hell and you will sign the Salamander contract because I am getting old and I need a Successor to the contract."

Naruto nodded and took Tenten's hand and said, "shall we?"

"We shall."

They went to the top of the Hokage Monument and saw some clones setting up a picnic with grilled chicken, some tempura, and strawberries, and whipped cream for the strawberries. They ate the food and fed each other every now and then.

Naruto saw that they were at the last strawberry and said, "I have an idea. I'm going put the strawberry in your mouth and then I'm going to kiss you and we eat it together while kissing."

Tenten blushed but did so anyway and they kissed for 10 minutes straight when they needed to get some air.

"Wow," they both said.

Then Tenten said, "Let me give you a taste of heaven."

Naruto knew what this meant and said, "Let's go to my room." He teleported to his room and Tenten took off Naruto's shirt and pants. Naruto ripped Tenten's top off and sucked on her tits and Tenten was moaning in pleasure at how good this felt. Naruto then started to remove her thong and licked her clit and she gasped at how hot she was feeling right now.

Tenten finally said, "Naruto-kun, take me now. Please, I need you."

Naruto nodded and took his boxers off and said, "Are you ready?"

she nodded and said, "Slowly since I have my Barrier again and it will hurt when you break it." He nodded and slowly entered then started pumping slowly.

after about 5 minutes Tenten said, "Go faster; fuck me harder."

Naruto started going faster and harder as his girlfriend asked, and she was enjoying it a lot.

The next morning Hanzo was looking for his grandson when he heard, "Fuck me Naruto-kun; make me your bitch." Hanzo was grinning on the inside and a chibi him was doing the victory dance while holding a sign that said 'my grandson is a man.'

Hanzo said, "I will train him later. Right now he needs to have his fun."

**Hey this is KingSithis sorry for not updating earlier but my computer was having problems I just got all the viruses out and have started back up I will update my other stories **

**probably in a week.**

**Also Who do you think should be Naruto and Tenten's third team member and who should their squad leader be the choices for team leader are**

**1. Anko**

**2. Yugao**

**3. Hayate Gekko **

**4. OC named Eclipse female with dark blue hair has a red full moon on her right cheek and is a nin gen tai ken user**

**Team mates cannot be Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Sai, or Neji.**

**Till next time, Ja ne.**


	3. new threads bloodline revealed

**Hey KingSithis back for a new chapter of Naruto Tenten's everything redux sorry for not updating sooner but I was trying to find a good way to make the story good I have a few surprises that will come in a few chaps but right now it is time to answer a few reviews and do the disclaimer Slammoo please do the disclaimer**

**And say the reviews please**

**Slammoo-KingSithis does not own Naruto Street sharks or x-men or any other anything else that pops up in the story he does own the bloodline gaias fury but he might change the name of the bloodline if he can get a better name**

**Thanks Savanin for being my beta reader and giving me ideas**

**On with the story.**

It was around noon when Naruto and Tenten came out of their room. They had just finished fucking each other's brains out and Tenten was glowing. She was very happy because she had talked Naruto out of wearing his evil orange jumpsuit and told him that they were going shopping for some good clothes at her parents' ninja store.

When Naruto and Tenten arrived at Higurashi's ninja store, Gale and Dustin were standing there talking at the counter when they saw Naruto and Tenten walk in. They both smiled at them and Gale said, "Tenten we have the clothes you requested yesterday, and your father is putting the seals and metal plating in them right now. He needs a little bit of Naruto's blood so the seals work, and he needs to know what you wanted written on Naruto's birthday cake."

Tenten said, "Have it say, 'Happy Birthday Naruto. Knock three times to get a surprise.' (you see Tenten got Naruto one of those hollow cakes that a stripper pops out of, but instead of a stripper, it will be Tenten, naked in chocolate sauce and whip cream)."

Gale said, "So you are still going to do this? You know, you remind me of how I did something similar for your father."

Naruto was talking to Dustin about weapon affinities (weapon affinities are like elemental affinities - they are what you will be good at) and Dustin was looking at Naruto's weapon card, shocked because he had only heard of this weapon and its affinity. You see Naruto's weapon affinity was beam weapons. They were said to be stronger than even the Kusanagi and the seven swordsmen of the mists' swords combined, as long as you have the Chakra to keep them active. But what freaked Dustin out more was that he also had an affinity to soul weapons. Soul weapons were said to be given to the sun god's chosen champions. The only other people he knew that had this affinity were his daughter, and one of his best friends, Hayate Gekko.

Tenten was talking to her mom when the bell rang above the door signaling someone had come inside the store. When she saw who it was, she growled - it was Kakashi Hatake. Gale, Dustin, and Naruto all heard Tenten growl, and when they saw who it was, it took all they had to be nice until they got Kushina safe from Danzo.

"What can I help you with Kakashi-san?"

5 hours later

Naruto was sparring with Tenten when his Grandpa Hanzo showed up and said, "Hey Naruto, we need to start your training if you know what is going to happen 3 days from now?"

Naruto just nodded; he was ready to start training and save his mom from Danzo. Hanzo summoned a purple salamander with a white face, red lips, and green hair, and said, "Joker, I need you to give me the salamander contract so I can let my grandson sign it."

Joker nodded and spit up a huge contract. (You know what happens next so on to Naruto doing the hand seals.)

Naruto bit his thumb and did the hand seals saying, "Summoning jutsu." He summoned the boss summon, a 3 headed dragon named Scourge (do not own Transformers Cybertron).

"**Hanzo what can I do for you? It does not look like there is a battle going on."**

"Scourge-sama, I am sure that Blaze told you about my grandson in the leaf after we found out about him."

"**Ah yes I remember. I am guessing you want me to allow him to summon my clan when he needs us. That will be fine; I have looked into his past and deem him worthy to hold the contract when you pass on."**

"Thank you my friend. I will allow you to go back to the summoning realm to rest."

With that Scourge left in a puff of smoke

For the next three days Hanzo drilled and trained Naruto into the ground. He also was wearing his new clothes. Naruto had red hakama pants with white lightning going down the sides and a black vest with a gold Uzumaki swirl on the back, and under that his name in the future bingo book – The Warrior of Gaia – because of his bloodline.

Naruto was looking at the council doors; they had called a council meeting and were going to tell the Council, Naruto's true heritage, and while that was going on, Shadow clones of Naruto and his Grandfather Hanzo went to the root hideout to free Naruto's mom and Hanzo's daughter. They found her about to be raped by none other than Kakashi.

When Kakashi saw who was entering the hide out he smiled and said, "Well, I am going to fuck your mom in front of you Naruto, or should I say, Demonic spawn scum."

Naruto's clone did some hand seals behind his back and switched places with the real Naruto and he did some shinobi hand language to tell Hanzo to stay hidden for a while.

Naruto said, "Kakashi, for raping my mother and helping Danzo, you are sentenced to death."

Kushina heard this and said, "Naruto."

Naruto started to do hand signs as a distraction for his bloodline, Gaia's Fury, and he said, "You should feel honored Kakashi; you are the first to witness this new bloodline. It has never been used; I am the first to ever wield it."

After He said that, bones sprouted from his body covering him in armor. He then had a bone come out of his knuckle and had it catch on fire. Kakashi smirked thinking he would get a new technique for his collection. He frowned when he found he could not copy it and thought it must be a weak attack if he could not copy it.

**The battle between Naruto and Kakashi begins next time**

**Read review and tell me what you think or Freddy will find you and kill you in your dreams**

**If anyone can make a picture of what I said naruto looks like in this story and pm me that you have made it so I could put it on my profile I would mention your name in the next chapter ja ne**


End file.
